


Bonus Story 2: Superman Meets Saitama

by kenchang



Series: Supergirl and Saitama A Love Story [8]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Meeting your girl's family for the first time is never easy.





	Bonus Story 2: Superman Meets Saitama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janahjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/gifts).



> This is the second bonus story which also takes place some time between "Supergirl Loves Saitama". Also, expect character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

"Are you nervous?", Supergirl asks Saitama anxiously on their way to the Fortress of Solitude. "Of course not. You're never nervous about anything. Most of the time, you're bored, right? Yea, you shouldn't be nervous. I'm sure the two of you will get along. I mean you have so much in common. You both wear capes and, uhm, uh-. Anyway, I'm sure the two of you will get along."

Saitama just smiles back to reassure her. He supposes he is a little nervous. After all, her cousin, Superman, is known by many to arguably be the first, best, and most famous among all the superheroes.

#

The Fortress of Solitude is a futuristic structure in the North Pole that appears to be made of gigantic shards of crystals jutting from the ground. Inside, Superman prepares dinner for his guests. He knows very little of Saitama. And what little he does know, he doesn't like. The man was unemployed before becoming a superhero. It gives Superman the impression that Saitama is a bit of a slacker.

When he answers the door to accept his guests, he takes one look at the bald man of average height and build, and instantly decides that he hates him. Supergirl hugs her tall, muscular, handsome, dark haired cousin, and then makes introductions.

"Superman, this is Saitama," Supergirl says both cheerily and nervously.

Stone faced, the famous superhero extends his hand. Saitama almost bows, but he catches himself in time. When in Rome, after all. He shakes the man's hand and feels the older superhero squeeze tightly. He is being tested. He expected as much. Saitama squeezes also. Just enough to let the man know that he is not a pussy.

Superman grunts. But Saitama couldn't tell if it was out of satisfaction or disappointment. He wonders if he should have squeezed harder. Superman is known for his great strength after all. He then respectfully hands the host a bottle of cheap sake, which was all he could afford with the low salary of a B-class superhero.

During dinner, Superman asks, "So how come you don't date women your own age?"

"Superman!", Supergirl nearly screams in shock. "He's only six years older than me."

"You're a teenager."

"I'm nineteen!"

"Nineteen is a teenager."

Saitama clears his throat and sheepishly replies, "This steak is very good. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you," Superman responds without smiling. "So you enjoy murdering super villains. Is that right?"

"Superman!", Supergirl yells again. "Th-The rules are different in the Superhero Association!"

"I mostly just kill monsters," Saitama admits.

"Mostly," Superman repeats the word haughtily. "And you enjoy killing these monsters, right? That's what you keep saying, isn't it? That you're a superhero for fun?"

Saitama clears his throat and sheepishly replies, "This steak is very good. You have a beautiful home."

Suddenly, one of the Fortress' floating security droids announces, "Metropolis is under attack by a rampaging robot."

Superman throws his napkin on the table. He stands and declares, "This looks like a job for Superman!"

#

Superman and Supergirl fly towards Metropolis as Saitama follows from the ground.

"What was that all about?!", Supergirl angrily asks.

"Seriously?", Superman asks back. "We're talking about this now?"

"Yes, we're talking about this now! Aren't you supposed to be mild mannered?!"

"I don't like him, OK?"

"Why?!"

"Why?! Where do I start? I mean, look at him. He can't even fly. What's he even wearing a cape for?"

#

The citizens of Metropolis scream in panic, as a robot, twice the size of a full grown man easily hoists a car over its head. But before it can harm any innocent, Superman uses his heat vision on the vehicle. The car explodes, knocking the robot back!

"Get these people out of here!", Superman commands Supergirl. "I'll deal with the robot!"

"I suppose you easily could," a familiar voice says, "were I actually just a robot."

"Luthor?", Superman asks, recognizing the voice of his nemesis. "That's not a robot. It's a power armor."

"And there it is, that hesitation. You could have destroyed my latest invention in an instant. But you find out that there's a living, breathing human being in it, and you hesitate. And that will always be your weakness. Well, that and kryptonite."

From the chest of Luthor's power armor, a bright, green ray shines on both Superman and Supergirl, weakening them, hurting them, and causing the mighty cousins to collapse.

"Ugh. Is that the silly kryptonite weakness you guys have again?", Saitama asks, walking right into the green light. "Supergirl was right. Every criminal does have one of those."

"Who are you supposed to be?", Luthor mockingly asks the white caped newcomer.

"Just a hero for fun."

Saitama lightly jabs Luthor in the chest, and the villain screams as he is launched backward! He crashes into a car, slicing the vehicle in half. Then he bounces off the pavement once before rolling several times on the ground and finally coming to a stop. Were he not wearing a power armor, he would most certainly be dead.

Saitama dashes after him. Superman's strength slowly starts to return.

"Supergirl, come on," he weakly says. "We have to-"

"No," Supergirl responds. "I've seen this many times before. This fight is over."

#

Dazed and lying on his back, Luthor coughs out blood. The domed helmet of his power armor has been shattered. His muscles ache, and the gears of his invention whine and sputter, as he attempts to sit up, but Saitama places his foot on the villain's chest, keeping him down.

With the helmet destroyed, Saitama can now see the villain's face. More importantly, the villain's bald head. And he realizes what the problem was during dinner. He menacingly leans forward.

"W-What?", Luthor asks fearfully.

Saitama growls, "You give bald guys a bad name."

#

"You think my cousin hates bald guys?!", Supergirl asks in disbelief, as she and Saitama sit on a rooftop ledge of the Daily Planet building.

"It's possible that he doesn't even know. Could be subconscious," Saitama answers. "How often has he fought Lex Luthor?"

"I don't know. Hundreds of times."

"And how often has Luthor used kryptonite?"

Supergirl groans. "Everytime."

"Can't really blame him for being traumatized."

"Aw, I really wanted you guys to get along. He's why I became a super heroine in the first place. OK, let me talk to him about that and-"

"Nah. It doesn't matter if he likes me or not, as long as his cute cousin does."

Supergirl smiles suggestively. "Oh, you don't need to worry about that. His cute cousin thinks that bald guys are sexy."

She leans forward and they kiss. Then Supergirl adds, "Oh, I just remembered! There's this superhero named Steel. He's bald, and he and Superman get along just fine."

"Cool," Saitama replies. "Then there's hope."

They cuddle and stare at the night sky, thinking, as most young couples do, that they have all the time in the world, when in fact, they have very little time together left.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
